minecraft_a_journeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Minecraft: A Journey takes the synopsis of a person journeying towards a foreboding and high star in the distance known as the sun. The player starts off in a tiny house with a yellow bed. He, otherwise known as Steve, leaves the homeland heads for the well at the centre of town where Steve views the sun. He heads through a desert and meditates (this is done at the end of each level) at the brink of the biome where Steve comes in contact with a white robed person who tells the story of the sun and the people’s history. A savannah awaits the player as a valley is to be crossed. At some point, part of the sky turns dark and then turns back to normal. Continuing to the next stage, the white person heads on with the story. People saw that the sun went down after a certain amount of time and noticed that the sky would turn dark due to rain that didn’t occur in deserts or savannah. Steve, who is now at a vast desert, notices a small star coming out the sun which starts flying back from where Steve came from (although it may be longer or shorter away). After climbing a sandy dune, the sky turns dark as the other person showed so whom comes in contact once again. Apparently, for some reason, people agreed to start building a huge civilisation around the star as a way to worship it. In the jungle, Steve climbs vines and slides on the leaves into a river that leads into the ocean. He finds himself at the entrance of a huge taiga. The white person then tells the more darker side of this story. People noticed that the sun looked like it was on top of a huge mountain which was summoned by multiple rocks plunging together. Until, the star stopped moving as it become hotter amd starting killing people and burning down biomes as monsters started murdering everyone with chaos taking control. The next area is where the player comes in contact with the monsters which are patrolling the place. He is caught but protecting by a wall of light. The next meditation spot is where the white persona explains that the whole world was covered in graves and other types of biomes until sheltered people wanted to rebuild a village in honour of their ancestors. Steve finds himself in a scattered ice kingdom where the snow ends for only a short amount of time to reveal the sun close by. The final meeting with the man shows Steve’s journey and his destination up ahead. For the final level, the player is forced to walk through a snow biome with the sol up ahead, but there are still monsters lurking around a wide and open snowfield. Steve finds a snow village as it becomes nighttime. Up ahead is the mountain which looks much more smaller. At the summit is the midnight sun and thunder arrives and gusts of wind making the player more weaker until he finally collapses in the snow. He is surrounded by the white man who reincarnates him to let Steve reach his goal which is located at a small island. Finally, he heads inside of it and a shooting star heads all the way back to the beginning.